


Torchwood: Redemption

by Fandomsexual



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomsexual/pseuds/Fandomsexual
Summary: It's been nearly a century since the world has heard the name Torchwood, and Earth has changed. Aliens now walk the streets, though the general population has no idea. Something is stirring, a tipping point fast approaches, and while Captain Jack Harkness may not know what that event will be, he knows they must be ready. And so, at long last, the name of "Torchwood" is being whispered once more.





	Torchwood: Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic which I haven't published until now. It features an entirely new team, centered around Jack Harkness, and will eventually feature m/m, m/f, and f/f relationships. I have several chapters written, but I've not finished this yet. I'm trying to keep the spirit of Torchwood alive, so please let me know if you're interested in reading more!

Pavement slammed loudly against the bottom of her boots, thundering in her ears with each frantic stride. Wind brought cold and damp off the bay, stinging her eyes, filling her nose with the scent of the sea, yet did nothing to drown out the swift, shuffling sounds of her pursuer. She ignored the cold, ignored the the distant sounds of humanity laughing, chatting, living normal lives inside their homes, the hum of engines running beyond the twisting alley where she had made herself a target. None of that mattered now. Now she had to survive.   
  
Amazon's breath formed in cloudy puffs with each exhale, slipping into long trails as she raced through the night, which melted quietly away into nothingness as quickly as they were breathed into being. Amazon would not meet her end so meekly, she knew the nightmare nightmare made flesh which pursued her. Rippled skin, huge, jagged teeth, eyes black and bottomless as death itself. Her limbs felt cold, the kind of chill which had nothing to do with the damp night air. Shocks raced up her spine with every frantic stride. Amazon hated Weevils, and playing catch-me-if-you-can with one of the smelly aliens was not her idea of a good time, but it was a challenge. Tall, thick, muscled, and well versed in combat, Amazon could hold her own against most men her size... but a Weevil was not a man. It wasn't even of this world. Testing herself, mentally and physically, against an alien species was unthinkable, it was stupid, and it was too tempting a challenge for Amazon to pass up.  
  
"Nearing the target zone," Amazon barked tightly into her earpiece, keeping her eyes forward, always forward. The Vortex Transistor strapped to her belt let out a steady stream of temporally displaced particles, too minuscule for any human to notice, too weak to trigger the Rift in time and space which ran through Cardiff, but just enough to scream like a banshee to the time sensitive Weevils. It was a brilliant tool which rattled their brains, demanded their attention and, for better or for worse, triggered their aggression. It was a dangerous game to play, taunting an enraged Weevil to chase you down, but important for the survival of the people in Cardiff. The Weevil population had risen steadily, and one particularly nasty Weevle had set herself up as queen bee until Torchwood captured her. Rebecca, as she had been named, had a history of instigating territory wars with neighboring Weevil clans, the fallout of these wars had caused a sharp rise in random human casualties. Rebecca had found her way out of the prison levels of Torchwood once again, and she was simply too dangerous be allowed to roam free.  
  
Thanks to state of the art Weevil hunting technology, Amazon would only need one shot. The modified photon gun would deliver a powerful jolt specially designed to temporarily disrupt the Weevil nervous system. One little blast of energy would leave the Weevil paralyzed for up to two hours, plenty of time to get the nasty beast back into her cell. Easy in theory, but shooting required Amazon to slow down, turn at least partway around, and aim. The Vortex Transistor ensured that Rebecca wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth into Amazon's neck, and the Weevil's alien physiology gave her a distinct advantage where both speed and physical strength were concerned. It was all Amazon could do to keep ahead of the enraged alien, so slowing was out of the question. Fortunately, Amazon never went into battle without a plan. She only had to make it a few more yards, once Sarish was in range...  
  
A flash of light and sound exploded behind Amazon, followed immediately by a gurgling scream. Skidding to a stop, the big woman twisted at the waist, squinting into the darkness, assessing the situation. Two breaths later, Rebecca snarled in pain and charged at Amazon once again, freshly enraged by the unexpected sound.   
  
"You missed!" Amazon hurled the words like a dagger at the figure crouched on a fire escape.   
  
"It's dark," the figure murmured defensively, words accompanied by the familiar hum of the photon gun recharging. Amazon sneered as she sprinted past him. She would have flipped him off, if she had the time. Right now, there was no time to focus on what went wrong, all thought had to be focused on how to survive.  
  
"Then take those damn glasses off!" Teeth gritted, Amazon drew her own photon gun, focused on the enraged momentarily blinded Weevil, aimed, and fired. She snapped her eyes closed just before pulling the trigger, hoping her aim stayed true. She could not risk losing her night vision, and while the gun had minimal kickback, it did emit a burst of energy, much of which translated itself into light. Rebecca had grown wise to their weapons and moved sharply to the left at the last moment, the shot exploding on the ground near her.   
  
"Shit!" Amazon hated missing. "I'll do another lap, maybe she won't notice that we're--"  
  
A screech of agony, utterly inhuman in sound shattered the night, accompanied by another flash of light as the Weevil dropped to the pavement. Silence hung heavily, broken by the heavy thud of the alien's body hitting the hard ground, soft scraps and gurgles as she twitched and whimpered. Panting furiously, Amazon skidded to a stop, a familiar dread of the unknown filling her gut. "How did you..?" She knew that Sarish had already fired his round, and while their weapons recharged quickly, they didn't come back online that quickly.  
  
"It wasn't me," Sarish replied, voice pitched low, cautious. They were not alone out here. Even worse, they were not alone with something that had just taken out a Weevil. Slipping his photon gun into its holster, Sarish drew his Beretta 96FS, cocking and holding it ready and low. With the comforting weight of the pistol in one hand, Sarish lifted the large aviator glasses off his nose, resting them atop his head as he peered into the night. Even in the darkness of an unlit Cardiff back alley, the dark, scale-like ridges under his eyes stood out against his pale skin.   
  
"Not you?" Amazon had a habit of repeating what others said. It lead some to believe she was stupid, but she didn't dwell on such things. Following Sarish's lead, she holstered the Weevil weapon and drew her pistol and flashlight, ensuring both were ready for use. "Who else has--?"  
  
The slightest of sounds, the scuff of a boot over pavement, target found. Amazon whipped around, aiming her weapon, the click of a button causing her flashlight to pierce the darkness with a slender beam of white light.   
  
"Hello, team." Arrogant voice, charming, lopsided grin, dramatic blue coat. Jack fucking Harkness. She should have known.  
  
"You," Sarish exhaled heavily, lowering his firearm. The relief in his voice was palpable.  
  
Jack grinned that devil-may-care smile he wore so naturally, bringing his own photon gun into the light, wiggling it along with his eyebrows. He had always been the best at Weevil hunting. He had invented the hunting technique they were currently using, so he had better be. He never could resist a chance to show off or make a dramatic entrance, either.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Amazon had always been blunt, she hated having to be rescued, and most of all, she had very little patience for Jack's theatrics. It seemed that her stubborn refusal to be impressed by his antics only encouraged Jack to perform whenever she was around. Just her luck.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask. By the way, you're welcome," Jack smirked, shooing Amazon a wink. She momentarily indulged herself with the fantasy of knocking out a couple of his perfect, white teeth for his trouble. "Sarish, I need you back at the Hub. Wendi's made some progress on our little side project and we need you to work some tech magic."   
  
"Yes, Captain," Sarish acknowledged quietly but firmly, holstering his weapon and dropping his sunglasses onto his nose again. Sarish was always quick to follow orders while hiding behind those glasses. He looked about himself for a moment, realized he had no gear to collect, then bobbed his head respectfully to Jack before dropping off the fire escape. He landed in an easy crouch before stepping quickly towards the Hub. His powerful, almost militaristic strides were an odd contrast to the way he ducked his head and hunched his shoulders, as if he did not want to be noticed. Jack watched him go silently, lost in his own thoughts as the wind tugged at the tails of his coat.  
  
"You need a hand here?" Jack offered, at last turning back to Amazon, motioning to the unconscious Weevil spread out at his feet.  
  
"I've got it," Amazon waved the help away. She was almost breathing normally again, and yanked the elastic band unceremoniously from her pony tail. Her dark, thick hair fell loose, but she quickly pulled it back once again, the tail tighter this time. There was no way she was going to haul an unconscious alien all the way back to the Hub with wisps of hair tickling her face. "Just don't let her get out this time," she said sharply, shooting Jack a warning look.  
  
"We should know all her tricks by now," Jack smiled, turning on one heel and striding easily towards the Hub. "Hey, Amazon," he called back, pausing after a few steps, hands in his pockets. The wind caught the ends of his long coat, throwing them artfully around him, his form a powerful silhouette against the city lights behind him. "Good work today."  
  
Amazon squatted and studied the fallen Weevil, pretending she did not hear, or at least that did not care. Once she heard his footfalls moving away again, she allowed herself to smile, just a little. In one swift movement she grabbed Rebecca about the middle and heaved the heavy alien over one shoulder. "I always do good work," Amazon muttered, then grunted with the effort of standing. The walk back to the Hub was done in silence and solitude. The night closed around her; Amazon and one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet, alone in the darkness. Alone seemed to work for her.


End file.
